U.S. Patent Application 2010/0227584 generally discloses an in-vehicle system (IVS) captures data such as location data and in an emergency automatically places a call to an emergency call taker or PSAP via a wireless telecommunications network. After a voice call session is established, the IVS system transmits a predetermined control signal through the voice channel. The control signal directs the call taker system to prepare to receive data. Preferably, the control signal comprises at least one audio frequency tone. This may be done without human intervention. After transmission of essential information, the IVS system may switch on audio connections for live human voice conversation.
U.S. Patent Application 2010/0202368 generally discloses methods and an apparatus for providing useful data in association with a high-priority call such as an emergency call. In one embodiment, the data comprises a data (e.g., an MSD or FSD) embedded within one or more real-time protocol packets such as RTP Control Protocol (RTCP) packets, that are interspersed within the voice or user data stream (carried in e.g., RTP packets) of an emergency call. Apparatus and methods are described for transmitting the data portion reliably from the initiating terminal (e.g., an in-vehicle system) to a Public Safety Answering Point CPSAP), by using the same transport connection as the user data.
U.S. Patent Application 2010/0069018 generally discloses a system and method to be used with first and second devices capable of communicating using a subset of different modulation schemes. The subset includes the method for optimizing transmission of data from the first device to the second device by comprising the acts of the first device, when receiving a trigger signal from the second device. The transmitted trigger signal includes data transmitted using a sequence of at least two of the modulation schemes from the subset. The system and method analyzes the received trigger signal to identify one of the modulation schemes from the subset as a function of the received trigger signal as an initial modulation scheme. The initial modulation scheme to be used to transmit data to the second device and transmitting the data from the first device to the second device.